I Choose You
by alaskaspudge
Summary: Ray make Felicity choose between him and Oliver. (you can leave story prompts on my tumblr/twitter: smoakingfabray)


An idea that just popped into my mind. Sorry for the errors. English is not my first language.

* * *

Oliver is waiting sitting in the foundry, contemplating on calling Felicity and asking her where she is. But he promised her he won't. He promised that he will let her decide. He promised that he will accept whatever, _whoever_ she chooses.

_Flashback_

"_Guys seriously, stop it!" Felicity shouted at the two men in front of her._

"_It's not my fault he can't be a team player." Oliver shouted back, not at her but at Ray who's standing opposite him._

"_Oliver, it's a miscalculation. I said sorry like four times already." Ray reasoned calmly._

"_Well your miscalculation almost got us all killed today. Thank you very much."_

_Ray sighed loudly, "Can we just cut the crap already? We all know that this is not about what happened in the field, this is about the three of us." He looked at Oliver then at Felicity._

"_Ray, can we not?" Felicity tried but Ray cut her off,_

"_No. I'm sick of Oliver pushing me. Especially after we came back from Central City three days ago-"_

"_I told you, I'm the leader of this team-"_

"_Yeah but you don't own her." Ray said quietly, gazed hard at Oliver._

_Oliver opened his mouth and quickly closed it again._

"_This team is not going to work until we settle this. You're going to continue acting like a jealous boyfriend all the time and give me crap about me and Felicity. I can't have that." Ray reasoned._

"_What are you saying Ray?" Felicity asked quietly, but she's afraid she already knows the answer on her own question._

_Ray slowly turned to her, "You have to choose."_

"_Are you being serious right now? Nope. I won't do that. It will just make things weird or jeopardize our night activities." Felicity reasoned with him._

"_Oliver and I are grown men, we can take it." Ray looked at Oliver who's still frozen and unable to speak._

_Felicity looked up at Oliver and saw different emotions on his face; anger, concern, uncertainty, nervousness. Oliver tried to mask all of that and looked at her and gave her a small- and nervous- smile that says 'It's time.' It's time to make that choice._

_Before Oliver came back, she and Ray have gone closer and actually became friends. He looked out for her and accompanied her in the short time that she left the team. There may be that time that the thought of being with him crossed her mind but after Oliver came back everything changed again. Everything that she believed that she could have with Ray had gone out of the window the minute he walked in the lair the night he came back. But as soon as he told her he asked for Merlyn's help, that's the moment she lost it. She realized that he'll always going to be The Arrow. That's the moment she knew she can't do it anymore. Loving Oliver Queen is not easy she knows. But being loved by The Arrow is almost as worst._

_Felicity sighed loudly, and started gathering her things. "Give me some time. It may take a while,"_

"_We'll just be waiting."_

"_Promise me two things, both of you." Felicity looked at both men, who nodded their heads in return,_

"_Don't call me. Give me time. Second, don't kill each other while I'm gone." With that Felicity left leaving the two of them with their thoughts._

"Oliver." Diggle said snapping his fingers in front of his face.

Oliver snapped his attention to him, "Hey what?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Oliver lied, he's definitely not okay. Not when he haven't heard from Felicity for two days now. For all he knows she may already have made her decision and he's just here waiting for particularly nothing.

"Stop jumping to conclusions."

"What if she already called Palmer? What if I'm actually waiting for nothing?" he asked quietly.

"Call her then."

"I can't I promised I won't. And what I'm I supposed to say? "Hey Felicity, congratulations for not choosing me. You made the right choice because I'm totally not worth it.""

Diggle put his hands at his shoulder, "You my friend don't give yourself enough credit."

Oliver sighed, "You should go home. You have a wife and daughter waiting for you."

Diggle nodded and headed toward the stairs, "Maybe she haven't made her choice." And then left.

Minutes later his phone rings and he almost dropped it because on how quick he tried to get it on his pocket. His face fell when he realized it was Palmer. Maybe he was calling for her. Maybe it was her and she's using his phone because she already made her choice. Maybe she chose him.

"Called to gloat?" He answered.

"What? No."

"Then what?"

"I'm actually calling to ask if you heard from Felicity. She hasn't been in touched this few days. I mean I know, we promised but… I'm worried."

Oliver sighed. She hasn't made her choice. "No. She hasn't been down here too."

"Oh okay."

It's not actually breaking a promise, it's more bending it. He climbed out of his motorcycle and walked slowly towards her house. He contemplated on knocking or just peeking on the windows, but he realized he wanted to talk to her and make sure she's okay. He slowly knocked on her door. Seconds later the door was opened and he was greeted by Felicity who's wearing a short and a big MIT hoodie.

"Oliver?"

"Hi."

"I thought-"

"This is not breaking a promise-"

"-Yes, you're more like bending it."

He smiled at her which she returned shyly.

"Felicity I-"

"No. Let me talk first." She raised a hand at him.

"Okay."

"I can't. I can't choose right now."

Oliver is half grateful, half hurt. Grateful because she's actually making her own choice here, and hurt because maybe she likes Palmer too. The decision was too hard for her because she likes them both in the same way. Suddenly he doesn't feel special anymore. Suddenly he feels like a common person. He tried to hide his hurt and his eyes fell on the floor; along with his heart.

"You're overthinking. I can see that." She smiled at him and cupped his face with her hands, "Look at me."

He hesitated for a minute then looked at her, "I didn't make a choice because it's too…."

"Hard?"

She shook her head and he was confused, "No. It's too easy. If I were about to choose on whom I like better, or who I want to be with…. You know I'm going to choose you." She smiled sadly at him, her eyes shining.

_You know I'm going to choose you. You know._ Funny thing is, he didn't know. He didn't know that she'll choose him. Because on what universe will Felicity Smoak, the most remarkable woman he ever met, choose a man like him?

"But?" he said, his voice broke and returned the sad smile at her,

"But I'm not a damsel in distress whose only choice to make is whose guy she wants to end up with. I want to be more than that. I am more than that." Her hands fell on his and held him.

Oliver smiled, a genuine smile, and held her hand tighter.

"I'm sorry for agreeing to make you choose. It was very wrong."

"I'm sorry if I'm causing all of this."

"Hey. You are the most amazing woman I've ever met. I could live a thousand lifetimes and still not deserve you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "You don't give yourself enough credit."

Oliver wanted more than that, but he liked where things are going. He doesn't want to push her.

"I made dinner. Are you coming?" she let his hand go and turned around.

"May I?"

Felicity rolled her eyes and smiled, "You know Oliver; sometimes I wish you just go for it."

He kissed her that night. Twice.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Again sorry for the mistakes as I said from the start. Now. For those people who said that Felicity is starting to become a whiner when she got angry at Oliver for asking Merlyn's help. I'm sorry, but is she supposed to agree on everything Oliver says? Now that she's starting to make her own decision and speak out her mind, she becomes a whiner? No. That's character development. She's growing and learning that she has her own voice. She just almost lost the man that she loves; don't blame her if she wants to protect him. I love all the Olicity angst. Felicity is developing as a character and as a vital member of Team Arrow. Thank you for reading my rants. Till next time! #OlicityForever


End file.
